Two Plus Two Equals Six
by Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo
Summary: Sam and Dean: two of the best hunters. Danielle and Andromeda: two normal girls who just so happen to be interested in mythology and all things supernatural, as well as victims of a wendigo attack. After a few more run ins with the Winchesters, what will happen to the girls lives? Romance later on, SamxOC, DeanxCas, LuciferxOC, hints of SamxGabriel because why not. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright my lovies. This is really just a test. Yes, it is self-insertion and self-shipping and I understand that very few people like that kind of story, so if you don't like it, that's okay. If you do, please let me know and tell me if I should continue posting it here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean or any other characters affiliated with Supernatural. **

* * *

The camping trip was supposed to last a week; not three days. It was supposed to be fun, relaxing-not dangerous and deadly. The campsite wasn't close to civilization, but it wasn't so far that it would take a day's worth of hiking and two hours' worth of driving to get back, should the two young women need help. It would only have taken an hour of hiking and driving combined, yet they were secluded enough that they didn't need to worry about being too loud.

Unfortunately what is usually a blessing turned out to be the opposite that one particular week.

Andromeda had invited Danielle to spend the week at her place. The two had been friends since high school sophomore year. Danielle had accepted and they agreed to spend it by the lake half an hour out of town.

On the second night they had stayed up late, spending their time talking about what had happened over the summer after graduation. And about the two men Danielle had seen less than a week ago when she'd gone bowling, which had been so very pretty. The shorter man had had blond hair like Andromeda's, with candy apple green eyes and freckles splashed across his face.

The taller one however...

"Dude, he was so cute. Long brown hair, puppy eyes..." Danielle ended dreamily.

Andromeda laughed at her brunette friend. "Did you ask for this studs number?"

"No way." Danielle answered slightly shyly, "Oh but he was so dreamy..." Andromeda rolled her eyes and was about the change topics when she fell silent and her eyes widened.

There was the sound of ripping fabric behind Danielle. Through the hole in the side of the tent, Andromeda saw a deranged eye peering at them with an evil look. "What the fuck..."

Danielle glanced behind her as the creature tore the rest of the way through the tent and lunged at the two girls.

. . .

Danielle's blue eyes gradually opened. Her vision slowly adjusted to the darkness, a bright stream of light was coming through a small ventilation shaft on the far end of the place they were being held. Her arms were tied together above her head holding her up, she glanced around more at her surroundings and determined they were in a sort of abandoned mine shaft. In one corner were a few old bottles of what she decided must have been alcohol, but that was the extent of supplies in the vicinity. Danielle then glanced over at Andromeda who was in the same tied up predicament.

Upon closer inspection she noted deep scratches on her arm and Andromeda's, as well as blood and bruises covering her friends face. If the itchy feeling on her face was any indication, she assumed that her own face was just as bad.

"Hey. Are you awake?" Danielle whispered to her friend.

There was no reply from the blonde.

Danielle tried to loosen the ropes holding her up when she heard footsteps approaching. She held her breath, a chill running down her spine.

"Hey." It was a man's voice, rather deep sounding. "Sammy, in here. I found them." Danielle looked up in the direction of where the voice came from, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Whooooa…" she managed out in a sort of stunned awe.

The voice belonged to the tall blond she had randomly noticed earlier that week, and the light behind him seemed to give him a kind of halo.

There were more footsteps and another voice joined the first. "Oh good, they're still alive." A taller brunet man stepped into view, close enough for Danielle to recognize him.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Danielle's eyes widened more as she realized the brunette had been the very attractive 'stud muffin' (as Andromeda had phrased it) she had seen also earlier that week.

"Uh, Hi." Sam said slightly awkwardly, shifting under the intensity of Danielle's gaze.

Danielle realized what she was doing and gave a nervous laughing sigh and sank a little into herself, averting her gaze.

"If you don't stop acting all twitterpatted I'm gonna stab you," Andromeda grumbled, startling Danielle and making her blush.

"You were awake? Why didn't you answer me-"

"Are you two okay?" Danielle stopped her question, the blond man had walked over and reached above Andromeda's head to start sawing at the ropes holding her there.

"Do we look okay?" Andromeda retorted with a grimace. She eyed the blond man with a scrutinizing gaze. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam," the taller brunette replied, having walked up in front of Danielle to cut the roped tying her up. "This is my brother Dean." He nodded his head towards the blond man.

"Yeah, enough with the introductions." Dean replied somewhat irritably. "What are you two doing out here? Haven't you heard about the we-..er..bear attacks?" Dean finished cutting Andromeda down, putting a hand on her shoulder stabilizing her. Sam got Danielle's ropes cut, slightly catching her as she sort of fell into him.

"We've heard about them. That's why we had bear spray with us." Danielle got herself steady and pulled away from Sam's chest, which she couldn't help but notice was very finely chiseled.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't exactly help defend against wendigos," Andromeda said, trying to untie the rest of the ropes, and casually taking in her surrounds, noticing the alcohol bottles in the corner.

Dean and Sam stared at the girls, and then shared a glance.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing it's just-"

An unearthly screech interrupted Dean and suddenly Sam was thrown across the room into the rock wall, where he slumped to the ground dizzily. Danielle squeaked, threw the remanding ropes from her wrists onto the floor and stumbled to Sam's side.

"Sammy!" Dean glanced quickly at his brother before pulling out a gun and aimed it at the monster.

There was another screech and Dean was pushed to the wall as well, gun flying out of his hand. Andromeda looked away from the ropes she was furiously loosening, and seeing that both men were out of commission, went back to trying to get her hands free. The wendigo continued screaming, throwing Dean around the cave.

"Andromeda," Danielle glanced up away from Sam to shout at her friend, "the alcohol!"

Andromeda nodded, instantly realizing what Danielle had in mind. Forgetting the ropes still tied to her writes, she lunged across the floor to grab one of the bottles of alcohol. She threw the liquor at the monster, glass shattering, dousing the creature in liquid. It slowly turned its gaze on her, forgetting the banged up Dean laying at its feet and screeched.

Danielle hastily picked up the lighter that had fallen out of Sam's pocket and after lighting it, threw it at the enraged monster. With a scream of rage, the wendigo was engulfed in flames. The stench permeated every corner of the small room until, with a large burst of light, it became nothing but a pile of ash.

Dean stood up cautiously, blood streaming from his nose and the corner of his mouth. Sam shook his head, wincing as it began to throb, and stood up with Danielle's help.

"Ah!" Danielle fell into Sam, nerved calming down causing her banged up fatigue to wash over her, hanging onto him this time.

Sam held her up, wrapping her arm around his neck and holding her up by the waist. Andromeda had collapsed onto the floor looking exhausted and beaten up. "Well that's enough exercise for the day." She stated. Dean helped her stand up and copying Sam, put her arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go. We're going to need to stitch them up." Sam said.

Dean nodded and slipped his other arm around Andromeda's waist before they helped the girls stumble out of the mine. Danielle and Andromeda winced from the light, having been in a dark cave for however long, they didn't know.

"Wait here." Dean disappeared back into the mines for a few minutes and returned with two bottles of alcohol. "You're going to need these. When we get you back to your camp you'll want to be comfortable."

It only took them twenty minutes to get to the girls' camp, and along the way the hunters learned the girls names, how they were only eighteen years old compared to Sam's twenty two and Dean's twenty six, and how they'd just graduated high school and could have practically been sisters for only having known each other for three years.

Sam gently set Danielle on one of the fairly torn up camping chairs and elevated her ankle on a rock next to the cold fire pit. Dean helped Andromeda sit in the second chair and started to rummage through the duffle that they had apparently left at the camp, looking for the needle and thread they used for stitching themselves up. Sam searched the girl's cooler for bottles of water and started to cut off one of Danielle's sleeves.

"Shouldn't we go to hospital or something?" Danielle asked.

"We better stitch you up before we drive you into town and into the ER." Dean replied. "So you're not bleeding all over the car on the way down."

"What, are you like doctors or something?" Andromeda took the offered bottle of alcohol from Dean and drank some.

"No, we uh… we're hunters," Sam explained.

Danielle raised her eyebrows at them, questioning. Sam glanced at Dean who in turn just shrugged and gave a slight eye roll.

"We hunt monsters and ghosts. Sometimes it gets dangerous and because we like to stay off the radar we have to stitch ourselves up." Sam replied.

"Oh." Danielle said simply.

"Well then," Andromeda said, raising her bottle, "cheers. And thanks for saving us." She took another drink as Dean started to clean her arm off where the wendigo had cut her.

Sam picked up the second bottle and offered it to Danielle.

"Oh I don't drink." Danielle shook her head.

"It'll help." Sam nodded in Andromeda's direction, who was now smiling gleefully totally oblivious to her earlier pain.

"I don't really like alcohol…" Danielle eyed the bottle, then Andromeda who looked at her, edging her on with her gaze.

Sam gave her a look with worried brows and pleading eyes. "I promise it'll help. We don't have any sedatives or painkillers that will do much good. It's better to just have this to calm you down."

Danielle sighed and again looked to Andromeda who only shrugged and took another drink as Dean started to stitch.

"He's right y'know. It helps a lot." Dean glanced up at her for a moment and went back to work on Andromeda's arm.

With another sigh, Danielle took the bottle from Sam and took a small sip. "Ugh. That is so nasty." She grimaced and cleared her throat against the burn. She looked at Andromeda again. "Not a word of this to anyone. Especially my parents."

Andromeda nodded again and crossed her heart with her fingers. "Not a word."

After a minute of silence, Andromeda took another drink of the alcohol and winced. "Although I do have to agree with Dani, this stuff is nasty."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Dean said, carefully pulling the stitching thread through the blondes arm.

"It's pretty nasty."

"Bull." Dean paused and took the aged bottle.

"Hey be my guest but don't say I didn't warn you." Andromeda gave him an incredulous look.

He only rolled his eyes and took a rather large swallow and then raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him as if to say, 'see, it's not bad at all'. Immediately after his face twisted into a grimace of disgust and he stared at the bottle. "Ugh, that was gross."

"I told you," Andromeda smirked, taking the bottle back and shifting uncomfortably.

"Alcohol is never bad!" Dean retorted.

"Oh please there's plenty of nasty alcohol out there." Andromeda snorted.

"How would you know?"

"Like you never drank under-aged." Andromeda narrowed her eyes at him.

Dean blustered, "No, I-"

"Dean," Sam looked up briefly from his concentrated work on Danielle's arm and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Don't lie."

Grumbling, the older brother went back to stitching.

"And I think that's a point for me." Andromeda gave a self satisfied smile.

Dean clenched his jaw and ignored the jibe.

There was another minute of silence.

Sam started to tie the stitches on Danielle's arm. "You two mentioned the wendigo earlier. How do you know about them," he asked.

"You obviously aren't hunters," Dean chimed, "unless you are in which case you're doing a crap job of it letting it get a hold of you."

"Well aren't you just the nicest dick ever."

"Annie," Danielle warned, using Andromeda's nickname, "don't start anything."

Andromeda just shrugged and let Danielle explain.

"We're both very interested in everything supernatural. We both study cultural history and beliefs, old folklore." She stopped for a moment, taking in a deep breath and scrunching her face up. Sam noticed her hands were clenched tightly into fists and she had set the bottle of alcohol down. "We've both read about them before and happened to figure out what that thing was when it came back to the cave. That's how we knew how to kill it too."

Sam gently tied a bandage around her arm and then shifted to check her ankle that she had twisted back in the cave. "Well, I'd suggest you don't further that interest by purposefully searching out any monsters like that. There are a lot of dangerous things lurking out there in the world, more dangerous than a wendigo."

"Noted," Andromeda said and Danielle nodded her agreement.

Dean wrapped another bandage around Andromeda's arm and stood up to start gathering the remainder of the girls things, helping pack their tent-or what was left of it-and the rest of the food and other supplies in their small bags. They then escorted them back to their car, Sam still helping Danielle because of her ankle, and Dean and Andromeda continuing to have petty arguments. When the hunters were certain that the two girls were good to go home, they started packing their car as well.

"Um," Danielle started hesitantly, "Will we see you guys again?"

The boys glanced at each other.

"Maybe if we're ever in Colorado." Sam replied simply.

"Unlikely though. We go where ever the wind takes us, and there are a lot of things out there that need ganking. So unless you two are the ones getting captured again…" Dean shrugged.

The taller girl nodded and gently held her arm, her face a bit redder than normal.

"Well then, if this is the only time we'll ever see you, have fun, don't die, and don't kill anyone."

Dean gave Andromeda a pained look and she only gave him a cheeky grin. The girls watched on as the boys packed up their trunk.

"Thanks for saving us, by the way." Danielle said quietly.

"No problem. It's what we do."

"Bye." Danielle directed her farewell mostly at Sam, trying to hide her blush. He smiled at her, but she and Andromeda saw that it was only out of politeness and he wasn't paying too much attention. She watched him get into the car, and then as Dean shut the driver door and started his black Chevy Impala. He gave a small wave from the window, Sam glaring out the other side of the car, and drove out of the dirt parking lot. The taller girl sighed as she watched the car until it was out of sight. "I think I found my prince-tall and dark, riding a shiny black stallion."

Andromeda watched her friend for a minute while she fantasized. "You know we'll probably never see them again," she stated as she walked around the car to the passenger side door.

"Shut up. Don't burst my bubble."

"Alright Juliet, let's just get back to the house."

Danielle rolled her eyes and slid into the driver seat of her own beat up Subaru and drove in the opposite direction of the two hunters.

. . .

The ride in the Impala was silent for about half an hour.

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

"They'll be fine." There was no emotion in Sam's voice, and his gaze was still focused out the window.

Dean looked over at his younger brother. "So that Danielle girl. She was kind of cute."

"Mm."

"She obviously thought you were."

"Mm."

"She looked kind of familiar…"

"She was at the bowling alley we were at a few days ago."

"Huh." Dean was silent for a few minutes. "That Andromeda was cute too."

"Is there a point to this Dean?" Sam snapped, turning his glare to his older brother.

"I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Conversation about the last two victims. We don't talk about the people we help after we've left Dean. What's so special about these two that we suddenly have to talk about them?"

"Nothing man. I'm just trying to cheer you up." Dean said slightly defensively.

"I'm fine, Dean."

"Okay." The older hunter turned back to the road.

"It's just, these two, they're fascinated by the things that go bump in the night. This isn't the life that people should want to follow and get into Dean." Sam said emotionally.

"And they said they wouldn't." Dean shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway. It's not like we'll see them again. We don't see anyone we save again." He turned on the radio and the sound of Black Sabbath filled the car, effectively ending the conversation and the two hunters began thinking about the next hunt, wherever it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look, an update. Thank you so much for the follows and favorites and reviews! It means a lot! here, have sparkles. (/^u^)/ *******

**So here's chapter two (sorry it took so long, it was on my laptop that i had to pull apart to fix and it took me a while to get the parts). Just so you know, I'm writing this with my friend so that's why some parts will sound a little different. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural and I am not using them for profit. i just like to manipulate them. **

* * *

**1.5 Years Later**

"_Sam, I can't." _

"_Dani please." _

"_Sam, no. I can't. You're never here and I can't deal with that." _

_The tall dark haired hunter pulled the slightly shorter girl in by her hips and looked at her pleadingly, his hazel brown eyes nearly begging. "Please?" _

The alarm across the room began to squawk loudly, jolting Danielle awake and into a sitting position. She took a moment to catch her breath, closing her eyes and trying to erase the images in her mind, but not wanting to forget the feeling.

Andromeda's arm appeared from under her mass of blankets and slapped the alarm until it turned off. It disappeared back into her cocoon and Danielle fell back onto her pillow, throwing her arm over her eyes. As much as she would like to go back to sleep, she knew her dream would come back, and she needed to focus. She couldn't spend the rest of her life dreaming about someone she'd met once that she would never see again.

Across the room, Andromeda grumbled and groaned, flipping over and tossing half of her blankets off the bed. She knew that if she went back to sleep, no matter how much she may have wanted to, Danielle's dream would have left a residual aura. "We really need to work on your sleeping skills."

Danielle rolled out of bed and started to gather clean clothes. "What?"

"You had another dream again." The blonde pushed herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Didn't you?"

Danielle's cheeks started to redden. "No."

Her friend sighed. "You were projecting again."

From where she sat on the floor, Danielle made a face plant into the pile of extra blankets.

"Have you even practiced at all?" Andromeda questioned.

"I've been busy," came the mumbled and rather pitiful reply.

"You and your dreams make it really hard to get any sleep you know. _You need to practice._" Andromeda emphasized.

"I know. But it's not like I _try_ to project them."

"No of course not, you just feel them so strongly you try to push them away and end up pushing them onto me."

"_Okay_." The blue eyed brunette stood up and pulled on her school clothes-her white tank top, an oversized green plaid shirt tied around her ribs, her jeans that were ripped at the knees and frayed on the hem, with her brown lace up boots. She tucked her double edged pure silver and iron knife coated in salt and holy water into her forearm sheathe and then slipped on her fingerless black gloves over her small silver cross tattoo.

"Have you heard from your dad at all?"

Danielle shook her head silently and turned to her mirror, pulling the mascara brush through her lashes. "Doesn't matter." With her mascara finished, and her eyeliner as well, she stood up again and brushed per pants off. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." She slung her black school bag over her shoulder and left the room.

Andromeda fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling as she listened to Danielle brush her teeth in the bathroom and then leave the apartment. After five minutes and a sigh, she got back up and went to take a shower. She let the hot water run over her hair, attempting to rinse away the traces of Danielle's dream from her mind.

But there was one scene that she couldn't get to go away, one where they were all laughing-her, Dani, Sam and Dean with someone off to the side that she could never see saying, "I don't understand that reference." That snippet she tucked away into a chest and pushed it into the back of her mind where she kept everything else that didn't make sense to her. As she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and turned off the water, she started to mentally prepare herself for the day and shake the feeling that something was going to happen. When she got out of the shower and dried off, she put her pajamas back on and wandered around, putting off changing for school and straightening the already clean kitchenette and living room.

After about an hour, at eleven o'clock, she started to get ready and traded her sweats for her trip pants and her AC/DC t-shirt for a corseted tank top. She brushed her wavy hair and slipped on her black buckled combat boots, making sure to tuck her double edged knife-a twin to Danielle's-into her right boot. At 11:23, she locked the door to the apartment, hefted her bag onto her shoulder, and walked across the street to Red Rocks Community College.

Sitting in the back of her Mythology course twenty minutes later, she twirled her pen around her fingers, already bored from listening to the teacher drone on about Greek gods and monsters, something she already knew everything about. He continued to talk about how Zeus continued to sleep around with mortals, how Hera was a very jealous queen of the gods, and how their children were born and the basic history that everyone knew. An hour and a half later, Andromeda tapped her fingers on her desk to the beat of a Ramstein song, already done with the worksheet that had been passed around.

She noted idly that someone had entered the room, spoken softly with the teacher, and sat down next to her. "Andromeda? I met someone with that name once. Almost two years ago."

"Mm," she nodded, doodling in the corner of her paper and brushing his comment off.

The new student rummaged through his bag and she sneaked a glance at him. When her second of surprise had worn off, she surreptitiously took a picture of his profile. Internally, she snickered.

"You do know there's only like, twenty minutes left in class right?"

"Really?" he looked up from his backpack to look at her, his forehead lined with confusion. An eternal five seconds passed before realization dawned on him and Andromeda did not miss the opportunity to snap another picture of his rather adorable look of surprise.

"Yeah. I don't know how much you're going to accomplish, or why you even bothered coming in."

His mouth hung agape as he stared at the blonde sitting next to him. "Andromeda?!"

She grinned widely at him. "Hey Sam! Sup?"

The hunter sputtered. "What… what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here, duh." She typed a few things out on her phone. "I'd ask what you were doing here but I suppose that it's rather obvious." She waved her hand as if to dismiss a thought.

"Obvious?"

Andromeda looked up from her phone with a raised brow. "You're here for the demons," she stated.

"How did you-"

"We're not blind, Sam." She pressed another button on her phone, slipped it into her pocket, stacked her papers, stuck them into her bag and stood up. "I'll see you later."

Sam watched as the shorter blonde woman sauntered out of the room fifteen minutes earlier than the class let out.

We. What did she mean by we?

Across the school, Danielle stuffed her headphones into her ears and turned up the Nickleback on her iPod. Her head was pounding from the practices Andromeda had told her to do, but it didn't work out too well. As she sat down at the back table, she tried to remember what the lecture had been about in her previous business class, but all she remembered was a headache. Her nosed scrunched up while she attempted to eradicate thoughts of the two hunters.

When her teacher came in, she pulled a headphone out and took a drink of her Mountain Dew. On the table, her phone vibrated with three new text messages from Andromeda, Andromeda's mom and her mom. The two from their mothers said the same thing-the two girls would spend Spring Break down at Andromeda's. Her body convulsed with coughs and chokes when she opened the picture message from her friend.

"Holy shit."

Her hand clapped over her mouth when she realized she'd said that out loud and she shrunk back into her seat.

"Everything okay back there?"

Danielle nodded as she glanced up to the front of her classroom away from her phone, until the blood drained from her face. "Oh…"

It took a moment, but after he saw and recognized the nervous smile Danielle gave him, he repeated her earlier exclamation. "Sorry, uh, you know what, we're just going to watch a movie, and we'll talk about it next class."

A curious murmur wafted around the room as Dean set up the projector and put on a movie about an ancient Greek archeology find. As it started to play, he skirted around the edge of the room, turned off the lights, and then slid into the seat next to younger woman. "What are you doing here?!"

"Gee, hi to you too. I go to school here, obviously. What else would I be doing here?"

"The exact thing that Sam and I told you _not_ to do when we left you!"

"Hey, the demons showed up after we did, okay? And we aren't hunting them. We thought about it, and we were going to if someone else didn't show up to do it. But now you're here, so…" she trailed off, pushing her phone around with her finger.

"And if no one did, how exactly were you going to kill them?"

"With this." She pulled up her sleeve to show him the knife.

"What the hell is that?"

"A double edged knife made of pure silver and iron coated in holy water and salt. Annie got one too. It only cost us a small fortune, no big deal." Danielle pulled her sleeve down again and lightly cleared her throat. "Anyway."

"We told you not to go looking for trouble!" Dean hissed.

"We didn't! It's not like we _asked _for a ghost to come and try to kill us eight months ago."

"What seriously? Why didn't you call us?"

Danielle raised her eyebrows at him, as if she was expecting him to say something else.

"What? It's a legit question!"

"Dean you left us in a dirt parking lot with stitched up arms and destroyed camping equipment. How were we supposed to call you? And why would we? We know how to deal with these things." She fidgeted with her phone a little more. She got another text from Andromeda and her phone lit up with another picture of Sam.

Dean's eyes flicked down to the screen. "Why is my brother on your phone?"

"What? I don't know." The tall brunette started to blush again and turned the phone off. "I um I need to go." She shoved her books and papers into her bag along with her iPod and bottle of soda. She slung her bag over her shoulder and squeezed behind Dean to make her way quickly out of the room.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The blond hunter scrambled after her and closed the door behind them in the hall. "Hey wait!"

Danielle stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"You can't just leave after that. Are you still pining after him? It's been a year and a half I mean-"

"Um, excuse you, but I don't know what you're talking about," Danielle snapped. "Yes, it has been a year and a half, but who says that I was ever pining after him?!"

"I saw the way you looked at him when we saw you last and I know that look okay? I've gotten that look from tons of girls and a few guys too. I've seen my brother get that look; I've seen my brother give a ton of girls that look. That's a look of crushing and all that crap."

"So that means that I pine after him for a year and a half after you told me that we'd probably never see you guys again? Right." Danielle rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to one foot. "So what if I was crushing on him? I've moved on."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Danielle interrupted him.

"You know what, here." She took out a pen and a notebook, scribbled something down, and tore it out to stuff it into Dean's hand. "There's about five or six demons, one of them is my chemistry teacher, Charles Terrid. Try not to kill him. Bring pizza." She stuffed her notebook back into her shoulder bag and started to walk away.

Dean looked down at the scrap of paper in his hand with a phone number and address scrawled on it. "Hey Danielle-"

"Goodbye Dean," she flicked her hand out into a peace sign and turned out of the side hallway into the main walkway that led into the bridge connecting the two academic wings of the school.

Halfway across the bridge, Andromeda slid out of the cafeteria and up to Danielle, slipping her arm into Danielle's.

"So," the blonde started, a grin on her face, "did you like my pictures?"

"Oh yeah, they were great." Danielle reached over and picked a french fry out of the small tray her friend had. "I even swore out loud."

The two walked arm in arm into the common room and down the many platforms to sit on the small stage in the far corner.

"And how did swearing out loud go over?"

"Well, let's see, I nearly choked and Dean is my substitute teacher."

Andromeda laughed aloud and ate another fry. "Sam's pretending to be a student here."

Danielle snickered. "You know, Dean actually asked why we didn't call them for the ghost eight months ago."

"For a hunter, he's kind of oblivious."

"Not that oblivious."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm," Danielle hummed. "He apparently caught the way I was looking at Sam a year and a half ago." She chewed on a fry and scrunched her face.

"Dani dearest, I don't think anyone missed the way you were looking at him." She bumped her shoulder.

The taller girl only stuck out her tongue.

"Did you tell him about your teacher?"

She hummed again.

"I think we should get back to the apartment." Andromeda cleared her throat and nodded in the direction of the two students that were sitting at the computers along the far wall.

Danielle glanced over at them and noticed how still they were in front of a screen of some video game that was still running. Their headphones were on the table, plugged into the monitors. "Yeah, I think I left the milk out." She pushed the remaining fries to Andromeda and picked up her bag.

Andromeda finished the last few fries and skipped after the brunette, the chains and straps jingling against her legs. Once they got out of the building, Danielle started talking again.

"I told them to come over and bring pizza."

"Yeah, pizza," Andromeda crowed triumphantly.

They reached their apartment complex and hopped the surrounding fence. As they mounted the stairs to the second floor, Danielle went to unlock the door.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class? I thought it was three hours long."

"I don't think that having Dean and me in the same room would work out well. I wouldn't be able to concentrate and I think the other girls were getting jealous because of how attractive he is." She stepped inside and tossed her bag to the side. "Ugh, I need food."

"I think we ran out of rabbit food. But there's stuff for pie." Andromeda smiled over at her roommate hopefully from where she sat on the couch.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "It's not rabbit food Annie, its lettuce." She rummaged through the refrigerator and found some carrots. She stuck one in her mouth and began to gnaw on it.

Andromeda turned on the TV and found _The Fellowship of the Ring_ starting. Over the sound of dramatic music she could hear the rustling of plastic bags and knives. She smiled widely and did a mental happy dance.

In the kitchen, Danielle started cutting apples into slices with the carrot still in her mouth. She suddenly felt a knot in her stomach as she realized that Dean had been right, no matter how much she tried to move on, she continued to live with the hope that she would see Sam again one day. And now that the day she'd been literally dreaming about was here, she was terrified. The carrot fell from her mouth and she attempted to focus on cutting the apples instead of her fingers.

As she busied her mind with thoughts of "this is where I need to cut" and "fingers would you kindly get out of the way of the knife", twenty minutes passed. She picked the carrot back up and put the cinnamon and sugar coated apples aside to turn on the oven and start making the pie crust. This however did not require as much focus and her mind wandered again. She thought about what Sam was doing right now, if he and Dean were actually going to come over and bring pizza or if Sam had totally forgotten about her or if-she swallowed thickly at the thought-he had a girlfriend.

She shook her head as soon as the thought crossed her mind and determined that it wouldn't matter even if he did because she knew that he wasn't interested in her because he barely paid any attention to her when they first met other than to stitch up her bleeding arm.

"Ugh, I am such a Mary-Sue," she mumbled around the carrot in her mouth and pounded on the ball of pie crust dough on the counter.

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her roommate's mumbled confession and pushed herself off the couch to go to the bathroom. When she came out, Danielle was rolling out the pie crust and nearly done with her carrot.

When the oven beeped to signal that it was preheated, the tall brunette pushed the pie in and turned on the timer for thirty minutes. As soon as she sat down next to Andromeda on the couch, her phone buzzed with a new text message from an unknown number.

_What kind of pizza? –Sam_

Danielle stared at her phone screen for a minute before typing out _pepperoni. –Danielle._

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Danielle got up to open it.

Sam stood awkwardly in the hallway holding two boxes of pizza from Domino's with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Dean stood next to him with a duffle-bag in one hand and the other on another backpack.

The three stared at each other.

"Hey."

"Hey."

There was another moment of silence.

"Um, you can come in." Danielle turned red and stepped aside to let the two hunters into the small apartment and closed the door behind them.

Sam set the pizza on the table and set his bag in the corner by the door.

Dean sniffed a few times. "Do you smell pie?"

"Dani's making pie. It's in the oven right now and it's almost done." Andromeda pulled a few plates out of the cupboard and walked back into the living. "Bring the pizza in here and watch _Lord of the Rings _with us. And hurry up, Frodo's about to get stabbed."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter three, and this was written by the co-author that I'm writing with and I love her a lot. **

**Please review, because we love those. (/^.^)/ **

**Love, **

**BRTxoxo **

* * *

"So tell us what you know." Dean said.

Danielle and Andromeda looked up from their pie and simultaneously replied, "Huh?"

Dean rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"The _demons._ Tell us what you know about the demons. That's why we're here." He tapped his fork on his empty plate impatiently. After the pie had finished baking they had all merged around the square kitchen table, Danielle slicing up the pie and serving it. Sam and Dean sat on one side, Andromeda and Danielle on the other, the two blondes enthusiastically gobbling down the pie. After Dean had finished he asked his question.

"And here I thought you guys came over just because you missed us, but instead we're just your handy information sources." Andromeda said, feigning sadness.

"Oh shut up." Dean leaned back in his chair and looked at her with irritation. Andromeda grinned cheekily at him and Sam smirked.

"Well," Danielle chimed in, standing up and heading to the counter. She rummaged through her purse before pulling out a piece of paper. Danielle sat back down and slid the paper across the table. "This is the list of all the known demons on campus. We've observed every one of them and determined that they're not a particular threat right now, there have been no killings or disappearances. But we do have an idea on what their plan is. My chemistry teacher, Charles Terrid, has started this new religious practice club, and each one of the demons is in it. They've got kind of a following going on now, more people have been joining in. We don't know if it's just them having fun with humans or what but it's easy to believe these students could be brainwashed into being willing sacrificial lambs so to speak. Anyway, they have meetings every Tuesday at eight p.m. in the chemistry room." Danielle finished.

The boys stared at her, and she shifted, eyes slightly wide with the sudden attention. Sam reached over and picked up the piece of paper looking at all the names. His eyebrows rose briefly, impressed, and passed the paper to Dean.

"Not bad." Sam said. Danielle glanced quickly at him, then down at her plate, seemingly fascinated with a piece of whip cream that was resting on the edge. Dean looked at the paper then spoke;

"So how did you found out all these people were demons?" he asked. At that Andromeda raised her hand excitedly.

"That's where my genius yet slightly stupid ideas come into play!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh really." Dean said, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I came up with the idea to carry a stereo with me around campus and loudly play the word 'Christo' and jot down the names of everyone who flinched."

Sam and Dean then stared at her, but unlike the stares Danielle received of slight impressiveness, Andromeda was stared at with looks that suggested she might be completely stupid.

"That was completely stupid." Dean said flatly, confirming it.

"Definitely not the best idea in the world." Sam agreed.

"Well it worked, and I only got cornered once." Andromeda said defensively.

"What do you mean cornered?" Sam asked.

"Charles cornered me right after one of my programming classes after everyone had left. Asked why I was playing Christo over and over again, I told him it was a psychology project," She explained, "he wasn't able to ask more because my professor came back into the class room. And I've been careful not to be by myself at all in case he decided he wanted to press further. Of course now he's got a few demons monitoring us in case we accidently suggest we might know what he is." Andromeda explained, thinking back to today's spies, the two students who had been pretending fascination with their computers as they secretly watched the two girls.

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of the nose.

"Right, so you purposefully make up a stupid ass plan that puts you under demon suspicion and that could get you killed at any moment." He stated flatly.

"Um yup." Andromeda replied.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Sam added sternly. "We warned you not to stay out of this life, and here you are purposefully trying to find it." The brothers stared at the girls, Danielle shifted awkwardly in her seat looking anywhere but their faces, Andromeda just stared them back.

"Sorry," Danielle broke the silence, "ever since we met you two, things have just kinda been shoved in our faces. We can't help but notice flickering lights, or random cold chills. I mean, we've always been intrigued by the supernatural but now that we know it's really real, it's kind of like the life has been thrust upon us. Now that we know, it's not something we can just unsee." She explained. "Does that make sense?" she added on a little hesitantly.

The brothers glanced at each other, knowing looks passing between them. Sam cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we understand all too well." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "But you could at least try and stay away from it all instead of pursuing it."

"You're right." Danielle looked up at him with a slight embarrassed shrug. "It just kinda happened and we dove into it without really thinking it through."

"Just be more careful from now on, alright?" Sam said with eyebrows pulled in an upwards frown.

"Mmhmm." Danielle nodded as she stared at him with her big blue eyes of a blushing princess. Sam glanced away and fidgeted under her gaze. Andromeda rolled her eyes and snorted at her friend, Dean tapped his fingers on the table for a beat before standing up and moving away from the random vibe that was surfacing.

"Well Sammy and I are going to go look for these demons now, right?" he patted Sam's shoulder and Sam jumped up.

"Right." Sam grabbed the list of names off the table. "Um thanks for the info, you've got some good information, but don't make a habit out of snooping."

"No promises." Andromeda finally spoke up, giving the brothers a small smirk. Dean gave her a look then turned to Danielle.

"Thanks for the pie." He nodded to her. Danielle stood up and walked the boys to the door.

"No problem." She said, "Anytime you two feel like stopping by I'll make pie." She smiled; Dean gave a small smile back.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." He opened the door and walked out, Sam right behind him. Andromeda called out a goodbye still sitting at the table. Danielle watched them walk down the hallway then closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"I hope they'll be ok." She said and sat down. Andromeda leaned back in her chair, resting her hands above her head and stared contemplatively at the ceiling. She looked at Danielle then glanced around then back at her friend.

"We could, you know, always go follow them." She suggested. Danielle looked at her with raised brows.

"Did you not just hear them? What do you think they'd do if we randomly show up in the middle of danger minutes after they just warned us not to do that."

Andromeda put her hands down and splayed herself over the table.

"Oh come on Dani, we found the demons, got the names the information, we should be a part of finishing it!" she exclaimed.

"Annie…" Danielle said pleadingly, "I'm not sure about this; maybe we should just let them handle it."

"Danielle." Andromeda looked right into her eyes. "You know somewhere deep down you want to know what goes on, and plus, if you ever plan to pursue a relationship with dear old Sammy, you need to know what his life is like, to understand who exactly he is." Danielle looked at her friend, and she was probably right. Despite Andromeda's quirky personality, she was usually spot on when it came to relationship advice. Danielle sighed, closed her eyes and rested her chin on her palms.

"Yeah I suppose." She was quiet for a moment before she opened her eyes. "They're gonna be really mad once they find us snooping around."

Andromeda grinned.

"There you go. Come on, grab your knife and let's head out." Andromeda jumped up and ran to grab her jacket and knife off the coffee table in the living room. Danielle got up and put the dishes in the sink and pushed the chairs back in. She grabbed her coat off the coat hanger by the door; her knife was still tucked into her sleeve.

"Are you sure about this Annie? We're hardly experienced and it's awfully dangerous." Danielle paused by the door, hand on the handle. Andromeda swung her jacket on and pushed her hair into a ponytail.

"Don't worry dear," she grinned lopsided. "I'll protect you."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you will."

Danielle and Andromeda snuck quietly through the campus, peeking through windows trying to find one that had an easy opening latch. It was quarter to eight and the sun had set, casting only a faint glow around them. They finally found one and Andromeda stuck her knife under the latch and tried to wiggle it open.

"Dude hurry up." Danielle whispered, looking around nervously.

"Shut up." She hissed back. The latch gave and Andromeda shoved the window open. The girls crawled through and dropped to the ground looking around.

"Which room are we in?" Andromeda asked.

"Umm I think it's the advanced literature class." Danielle replied.

"Cool, that means the chemistry room is down the hall and around the corner."

"You know what I just thought," Danielle pondered, "It's awfully coincidental that the boys show up today, which happens to be a Tuesday which also happens to be the day the demons meet."

Andromeda hummed in response.

"There's no such thing as coincidences." Andromeda said in a teasingly ominous tone. The girls walked into the hallway and glanced around.

"So where do you suppose the boys ran off to?"

Danielle shrugged.

"This is probably a bad idea but maybe we should check the chemistry room." Danielle answered.

"That does sound like a bad idea, it's like one of those scenarios where they heroes go to the most obvious place the bad guys will be at and then get ambushed and knocked out, tortured, then have to figure out some plan to escape."

"I just got a super bad feeling just as you said that." Danielle said dreadingly.

"Maybe for good reason."

The girls spun around to find professor Terrid standing behind them. He grinned wickedly, eyes black.

"Well fuck." The girls said simultaneously. Two other demons popped into view and lunged at the girls, pulling their arms behind their backs and holding them in place as they flailed around trying to get free.

"You're just in time too," Terrid continued, "We need a few sacrifices for today's special session." The girls were dragged to the chemistry room and proceeded to be tied up and placed in the center of the room.

"Now would be a good time to say an exorcism." Danielle whispered to Andromeda.

"I thought you knew the exorcism." Andromeda said back.

"Uh no, I've been too busy studying for tests to practice. You're the one who said you weren't worried about tests and had all the free time to practice."

Andromeda hunched down sheepishly.

"Well you see, I kinda got distracted." She admitted.

"Distracted with what?" Danielle asked disbelievingly.

"Animating unicorns?" Andromeda tried. Danielle sighed loudly and slouched down in defeat.

"I thought you had a plan. Geez I'm going to get myself killed one day following your stupid whims."

"Ehehehe…"

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Danielle asked.

"Wait for the boys to come rescue us." Andromeda stated matter of factly.

"They're gonna be pissed."

"Yup."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello my chickies! Here is chapter four, which is written by both my friend and me. which is why the style might change a bit. Let us know what you think, for we dearly love reviews! **

**Love, **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

Chapter Four - Long sighs and Furrowed brows

"You don't think they'll follow us do you?" Sam glanced over his shoulder towards the girls' apartment across the street. He could see the lights still on.

"No, they'll be fine." Dean finished picking the lock of the boiler room door and gently opened it.

"Dean, what if they do?"

"Oh for crying out loud. Sam, they're not going to follow us." The older hunter turned to his younger brother. "Okay? They're going to stay in their apartment, watch movies, have pillow fights, paint their nails and play dress up. They said they wouldn't snoop around, so they won't."

Sam gave him a bored look, the one that Dean had deemed his "bitch-face", and crossed his arms. "Dean you said that last time we saw them."

"So?"

"Ugh, never mind. Let's just go." Sam picked up the duffle bag and pushed past Dean into the boiler room of the college.

The blond followed him in and then opened the door on the other side of the small room that led them out into the hallway. He turned on his flashlight and looked around. The light glinted off glass cases on the walls and windows into classrooms. "Where's the meeting held again?"

"Chemistry room."

"Which is where?"

Sam shrugged and pulled out the list of paper they'd gotten from the girls. There were little doodles drawn around the edges of the page-little cat faces and swirls. He shined his flashlight to the left and then to the right. "I'll check this way, you go that way. Meet back here in fifteen minutes."

The two split ways, taking a gun loaded with rock salt and a bottle of holy water.

Sam walked along slowly, looking into the locked classrooms.

Across the school, Dean passed the cafeteria and into the east wing. His light lit up empty classrooms until he turned a corner and saw a light on at the end of the hall. He flicked off the flashlight and crept along the hallway, the light and holy water tucked away and gun in hand. Voices from around the corner reached him and he crouched under the window until they stopped and the footsteps leaving the room faded. Cautiously, he peeked up over the edge of the window above him into the chemistry room.

Tied up to a pole in the middle of the room were Danielle and Andromeda, their feet balanced on a small disk a few feet above the ground on the pole.

Dean groaned in annoyance and frustration and sat on the ground. "Sam's never letting me live this down," he said to himself. He sighed and got up, running back down the hall to meet up with Sam. When he was out of sight of the room, he pulled out his phone and called his brother.

"Yeah Sam, you're not going to believe this."

"What?"

"They followed us." Dean hears Sam sigh into the receiver and the calls ends. He waits for a few moments before he hears Sam's footsteps and come around the corner.

"I can't believe it," Sam said shaking his head, "what were they thinking?"

"Obviously they weren't thinking at all." Dean snapped out. "But at least we know where the demons are."

"So new plan, kill the demons and then save the girls. Again."

"This better be the last freaking time." Dean grumbled out, starting to head towards the chemistry room, waving to Sam to follow him. The brothers snuck up to the window and peaked in observing the situation. Demons were standing around the room, black eyes visible, they whispered among themselves as the leader (which they assumed was the professor Charles Terrid) stood in the center of the room. Terrid was putting the finishing touches on some sort of summoning circle, an awfully sharp looking knife laid in the center with the girls dangling a couple feet above it. As Dean started to formulate a plan in his head, Sam looked up at the girls. Danielle looked rather angry and uncomfortable while Andromeda looked perfectly bored and kept fidgeting. Sam narrowed his eyes a little and stared more intently at what Andromeda was doing with her hands.

"Huh." Sam mumbled.

"What?" Dean whispered.

"Let's just focus on the demons, Dean. I have a feeling the girls may have something up their sleeves." Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam but nodded.

"Alright if you say so. You ready?"

Sam nodded back. The boys stood up and charged into the room weapons raised.

"Surprise you ugly black eyed freaks!" Dean yelled out as Sam turned to the side and shot the closest demon to him. The demons growled at the brothers and lunged towards them, the boys fighting them off one by one.

Danielle looked around at the sudden noise and felt relief when she saw the brothers.

"Finally, took them long enough." She heard Andromeda say behind her. "Although they could try and not kill the vessels." The ropes holding Danielle's hands together suddenly began to loosen and she tried to turn her head to look and her friend.

"Listen Dani," Andromeda said. "I have to apologize; I lied about not having a plan." She admitted.

"What?" Danielle replied disbelievingly.

"So I'll explain after but for right now I need you to listen." The ropes around Danielle's hands loosened more. "I'm going to cut you free and I need you to do something. If you can manage please take my phone out of my back pocket."

Danielle fumbled around behind her, cursing slightly at the difficulty of not being able to see. After a few seconds her hands found Andromeda's butt and she was able to wiggle the phone out of the pocket.

"Ok now what?" she asked.

"Now you're going to drop down to the floor and run to the announcement room. You'll need to plug my phone into the P.A. system and enter the word 'boobies' into the keypad." Andromeda finished.

"Boobies, seriously? What are you, twelve?" Danielle accused.

"Yes." Andromeda replied simply. "I'm almost done cutting the ropes, and time is of the essence. Don't stop to worry about the boys, use their presence as a diversion to get away."

"What about you?"

"Unfortunately the way my hands are positioned I can't easily cut my own ropes so I'll just hang here and you get to save the day, okay?" Andromeda said cheerily. Before Danielle could reply back her ropes gave way and she dropped to the ground. She managed to land on her feet and quickly took in her surroundings before bolting past the boys who barely registered she was escaping and ran out of the classroom and started down the hall to the main office. A few demons had noticed her escape and tried to follow, but Sam took action and blocked their path fending them off. Danielle glanced behind her briefly to see Sam shooting and punching demons before rounding a corner and almost immediately running into a body.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" black eyes stared at her and she was slammed into the wall, her right hand pinned next to her head.

"You're not going anywhere." The demon sneered. Danielle glanced around her looking for a way out when she noticed the nails on her right hand. Her mouth popped open and she stared at her fingers that held three broken nails.

"Mother fuck!" she exclaimed, "You broke my nails!" Danielle struck her knee out and connected it with the demons stomach. The demon loosened his grip on Danielle with the impact and she managed to free a hand. She grabbed at her knife that was tucked in her sleeve and stabbed the demon in the face, leaving a large gash joker style on his cheek. The demon yelled out and released Danielle and she started back on her path to the office.

"Sorry!" she yelled out behind her as she ran. Danielle rounded another corner and thankfully didn't meet any other demons on her way. She got to the office door and yanked it open heading straight towards the announcement room. She opened the door and locked it behind her, glancing around for the correct connectors. Finding what she was looking for she connected the phone and turned on the P.A. system. Shaking her head at her friend's choice of word, she typed in boobies onto the keypad. A robotic voice then sounded;

"Program 'Animated Unicorns' is now active." The voice said and proceeded to recite an exorcism that spread across the whole school. Muffled screams and shouts arose as demons began to be exorcised. Danielle grinned widely as she felt triumph rise in her chest. A loud banging started from behind the door and she jolted around in surprise.

"Don't think you'll get away with this!" she heard a voice yell at her, as the banging continuing. Danielle strode to the door, unlocked it and opened it up to find the demon she had jokerized glaring at her, writhing and twitching with the effects of the exorcism. Danielle stared hard at him and smiled dangerously.

"Actually, I think I will." Danielle lifted up her foot and kicked the demon sending him backwards just as black smoke started to pour from his mouth and pool up to the ceiling, vanishing into thin air just as the robotic voice finished its incantation. The school was quiet again and Danielle turned back to the system, unplugging the phone, walked out of the office and back towards the chemistry room. She entered the room to see bodies splayed everywhere. Sam was standing off to the side, and smiled at her as she walked closer. Dean was cutting down Andromeda, all the while scolding her about putting themselves in dangerous situations. Andromeda was rolling her eyes at what Dean was saying.

When Andromeda had been freed and dropped to the ground, she picked up the knife on the table that the demons had been about to use on them. "Anyway, what's the summoning circle for?"

Dean stopped talking and gave Andromeda an incredulous look. "Did you not hear anything I just said? Fuck, you're not supposed to be snooping around!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes again.

"Here Annie." Danielle handed Andromeda's phone back to her, and took the knife in return. "So they were intending to sacrifice us. It's a silver knife with Latin on it, but I can't read it."

"You can read Latin?" Sam walked over to the girls to look at the knife.

"Yeah, well sort of. We're taking classes."

"Oh." He nodded almost sympathetically. "Yeah, totally not getting in too deep."

"Come on Sam we've been over this, we can't unsee what we've already seen." Andromeda rolled her eyes again and started typing on her phone.

"This isn't a life you should want to live! It's a horrible life style! It's life threatening, deadly, bad for your health!"

"Yes we know."

Sam turned around to look at Danielle.

"Also, so you know, there's another student by the office that was exorcised. He's still alive, but his face is going to be scarred. Oh gosh I hope I didn't create a real life joker." The tall brunette crossed her arms and looked very concerned.

"Show me, we'll bring him in here." Sam followed her out of the room and down the hallways to the front office.

Dean started dragging the bodies of the demons vessels to one side of the room. "By the way, I've got to admit, that little trick with the exorcism over the PA, that was pretty smart."

Andromeda smirked and winked at the blond hunter. "Aww thanks, I thought it up all by my onsies."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures, what does it look like?" she snapped a few more pictures of the summoning circle on the floor. "For reference."

"Reference for what?!"

"Finding out what it was for, obviously."

Dean threw his hands up in defeat and started to clean the blood that covered the floor and walls.

Across the school, Danielle and Sam found the wounded student passed out in the middle of the hallway. The cut on his face was cauterized from the burning that had occurred when he had been possessed.

"Well… damn." Sam bent down and felt for a pulse. "Why exactly did you do that to him?"

Danielle shrugged and hugged herself. "I had to get to the announcements room and he was in my way. And he broke my nails. I mean seriously. Can you get any ruder? Little shit." She gently kicked one of the previous demons feet.

Sam gave a small half smile, still turned away from Danielle. "Well, the vessel is still alive. Let's get him back to the chemistry room. We can fix him up there."

Danielle nodded and helped the taller brunet heft the dead weight over his shoulder and they started back towards the chemistry room.

"I have to say though," Sam continued, "it is pretty impressive that you did that much damage."

"Oh," Danielle blushed, surprised. "I suppose I have my moments." She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So you're not extremely violent all the time?" Sam raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"No, not at all!" Danielle exclaimed, "I'd rather spend my time at home baking cakes and writing about fluffy romance." She admitted. Sam looked at her and started laughing.

"Dude, shut up…" she mumbled, her blush growing bigger.

"Ah, yeah sorry." Sam calmed himself down, "I wasn't laughing at you, that's actually rather…cute…"

"Oh." Danielle said simply. She glanced up briefly to see Sam was wearing a small smile, glanced at the floor and fiddled with the hem of her shirt for the whole way back to the classroom. They entered the room just as Dean was finishing up cleaning and Andromeda was typing something on her phone and talking to herself. Sam dumped the unconscious body against a wall and conveniently pulled out a bandage from his jacket pocket and stuck it to the students face.

"Are we all set then?" he asked standing back up. Dean looked around the classroom and nodded his head.

"I think so. Let's head out, shall we?" The boys picked up their guns.

"You girls are going to go straight home, right? No more trouble?" Sam asked.

"No more trouble." Danielle replied, Andromeda was still typing on her phone not paying attention.

"Um I guess we'll see you girls around?"

"Actually," Danielle blurted out, the boys looked at her. "It's pretty late; do you guys just want to stay over at our apartment? Just for the night if you want and I can feed you and… um… yeah."

"It'll be a lot more comfortable and cost efficient than sleeping in your car or finding a motel." Andromeda finally spoke. The brothers looked at each other, Dean shrugged.

"Sure why not," Dean answered, "as long as there's food I'm in."

"Awesome." Danielle grinned. The boys followed the girls the short distance to their apartment and dumped their belongings next to the front door.

"Make yourselves at home boys!" Andromeda strutted in. "we've got a fairly large couch one of you can claim, and if you so desire one of you can sleep in my bed and I'll share with Dani." Andromeda pointed to a closed door. Dean patted Sam's shoulder and walked towards the closed door.

"I call the bed, I need my beauty sleep." Dean opened the door, stared in the room for five seconds and closed it, turning around slowly.

"Never mind, I'll just take the floor…"

Sam looked curiously at Danielle and Danielle shrugged.

"Andromeda… has an interesting taste in things. I'd suggest not going into her side of the room unless you want some strong mental images. So how about instead," she gave a look to Andromeda, "one of you can take my bed and I'll share with Annie." Danielle walked to the kitchen and rummaged through the kitchen looking for something to make. Sam sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out his lap top to do research on the circle the demons were making, and Dean plopped himself onto the couch to channel surf. Danielle decided on making nachos, easy and quick. She took out the ingredients and set them on the counter, glancing out the window to see snow start to flurry down.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello chickies, I'm sorry this update took a little longer than the last one, but I had exactly zero motivation and zero inspiration for a while. Please review and let us know what you think! **

**Love, **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

Chapter five ~ Bonding

Dean woke up to a sliver of light showing through the curtain in Danielle's room. Last night he had still insisted on sleeping on a bed, thankfully being provided with Danielle's room. Sam had pouted slightly at having to sleep on the couch, but Dean obviously needed his beauty sleep, keep up on his good looks. Plus, it might be weird for Sam to sleep in the same bed as the girl who had a crush on him. Not weird for Sam per se, but he could easily see Danielle blushing crimson every time she glanced at her bed. On second thought, that might be fun to watch.

Dean rolled over and stretched, groaning slightly. He spread out more and gazed at the ceiling. Danielle must be a princess or something because damn, he felt like he was floating on clouds. If only motels were all this comfortable. Dean glanced around the room, observing his surroundings. Regular white walls with posters of guys Dean assumed were actors or something. Four guys in suits, some guy with hair like Sam's and a variety of tattoos, and Legolas. Danielle had a desk that was neatly messy, a bookshelf packed with books, and a smaller desk in the corner by the window that housed papers, sketch pads, markers, pencils, and other artsy utensils. Danielle's closet doors where closed, Dean decided that was ok so he wouldn't feel tempted to snoop into her things. There was a thin makeshift wall in the middle of the room that almost went to the ceiling that separated Danielle's room from Andromeda's. Dean sat upon the edge of the bed and rubbed the sleep from his face.

He was glad at least one of these girls seemed relatively normal. Dean thought back to the weirdness that was Andromeda's room, he groaned internally. Andromeda's walls were painted deep black and shocking pink, one was lined with posters of shirtless men in poses that would make a good girl blush. Her other wall looked like she had taken buckets of glitter and thrown it uncaringly at the wall, paired with pictures of fairies and winged things. And then the other wall was splattered with posters and pictures of monsters, weapons, headless creatures, and hauntings.

That girl was some other kind of crazy.

Dean stood and stretched again. He grabbed his shirt off the floor, put it on and opened the door into the living room. Sam was still dozing on the couch, legs hanging over, his mouth was open and he was drooling slightly. Dean walked over and kicked his foot which made Sam jerk awake and flail, almost falling off. He regained his balance and mumbled a curse to his brother as Dean continued on into the kitchen. Danielle was at the stove making pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs.

"You're not a princess, you're an angel." Dean grinned as he walked to the counter and stole a piece of bacon. Danielle gave him a weird look.

"Thanks, I guess. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a while." Dean admitted.

"Good, because judging from the weather you guys might be stuck here." Danielle said, pointing to the window.

"Huh?" Dean walked over to the window and opened the curtain to see nothing but flurry white everywhere. Snow was packing down, the wind blowing it every which direction, a foot and a half already on the ground.

"What the hell, it was totally clear all yesterday!" Dean exclaimed.

Danielle shrugged. "Welcome to Colorado."

"Fuck, baby won't make it through all this snow." He mumbled.

"Did you have someplace particular you guys needed to be?" Danielle asked.

"Not really…we just don't stay in the same place for very long.." he replied.

Danielle thought for a minute before giving Dean an option.

"You guys could stay with us till the snow let's up. As our thanks for saving us twice. I don't mind, and I'm sure Andromeda would love to get to know you better." They way Danielle said that last sentence with a slight tease to her voice made Dean feel slightly uneasy.

"If you promise things won't get to out of hand, we might have to take you up on that." Dean answered.

Sam finally meandered his way into the kitchen, taking in the food with a grin.

"You got coffee?" He asked Danielle.

"Of course." She answered with a grin. "Just a sec," she turned away from the food and reached up into a cupboard.

Dean stole another piece of bacon. "Bathroom?"

Danielle rolled her eyes at the sound of his full mouth as she pulled down multiple mugs, all different. "Down the hall. Here." She handed a mug with moose on it to Sam. "Help yourself."

"Thanks." He did a double check as she took her hand away. "Nice tattoo."

"Hmm?" She glanced back up at the tall brunet.

He cleared his throat and pointed to her right hand with the silver cross tattooed to the base of her thumb.

"Oh, that. Thanks." She went back to making sure the scrambled eggs wouldn't stick to the pan.

Sam poured himself a cup of coffee and sat the table a bit awkwardly.

Andromeda came wandering out of the bed room, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She yawned a good morning to the blond hunter as she passed him, and then another to the taller hunter at the table.

"Morning Annie."

"Hi." The blonde picked up the mug with cows on it and filled it with coffee and then chocolate mix and sugar and Irish creamer.

Sam watched with a raised brow as she sat across from him. When Dean came back from the bathroom, he picked up another mug, this one blue and green ceramic, and poured himself some coffee as well. Feeling more comfortable on his feet, he settled against the edge of the counter. The room fell into a sort of silence, not necessarily uncomfortable, but still in need of conversation.

"Well aren't we all just a bunch of awkward turtles." Andromeda finally said, after chugging her entire cup of coffee in one sitting.

"The hell is an awkward turtle?" Dean asked.

"Awkward turtle is an awkward turtle because he became an awkward turtle hence being an awkward turtle." she explained. Dean just shook his head and decided it was best just to cease all conversation with her.

"So..." Sam interjected into the silence, "it just seems like that summoning circle from yesterday was just a minor deal, not big enough to summon something worth stressing over."

Dean nodded, "So they were just toying around and having demon fun then."

"Pretty much seems that way."

"Ooh I've always wanted to be a demon's play thing." Andromeda said wistfully.

Before the boys could say anything back Danielle cut in. "I wouldn't suggest taking her seriously, half the stuff she says is just for her own amusement." Danielle turned off the stove and went to a cupboard to pull down plates. "Time to eat?" she waved a plate at the brothers and Dean teleported over to the food.

"Heck yes." he replied enthusiastically. Sam snorted at his brother and stood up to stand in line. The boys got their food, making sure it was actually okay that they consumed the majority of it, and Danielle got her plate going while Andromeda just grabbed a few strips of bacon. They ate a bit in silence before Andromeda spoke again.

"I have a proposition for you two. I will tell you right now that Danielle and I have no intention of going about our lives living like the things we see don't exist. We are going to live in this supernatural world weather you like it or not."

The boys looked up at her slightly shocked and Sam opened his mouth as if to say something but Andromeda continued before he got a word out.

"But, we are willing to take your advice and not do anything dangerous. Which is why we would like to help you in the safest way possible, as information gathers and knowledge banks. We will research hunts for you two, help gather intell, and give you any advice you might need all from the safety of our home. Ok?" The brothers stared at her slightly shocked, and then looked at one another.

"You're not going to change your mind about this are you?" Dean asked shifting his gaze back to Andromeda.

"Nope, not at all." She replied firmly. Sam looked at Danielle and raised his eyebrows at her slightly. She just shrugged and nodded, Sam sighed.

"Just be careful. We can always use the help but don't do anything that would endanger you. I do not want to have to save you guys again." He said that last part sternly. Danielle nodded her agreement, excitement brimming on her face while Andromeda nodded enthusiastically.

"It's not like we'd be able to stop you guys anyway." Dean said, reclining in his chair and positioning his hands behind his head.

"Yeah!" Andromeda shouted, and flashed around to the other side of the table to grab Dean around the stomach and hug him with all her strength. "This is so exciting!"

Dean jolted with the random contact and breathed out a 'no problem' being slightly strangled with the surprising strength the hyper active girl possessed. Sam let out a laugh as Dean tried to remove Andromeda who seemed to be glued to his torso. Eventually he got her off and Andromeda proceeded to prance around the apartment giddily.

"How do you even live with her?" Dean asked Danielle.

"It's an acquired taste I suppose." Danielle smiled. "She's got her moments."

"Moments of not being crazy?" Dean mumbled. "Doubt it."

Danielle shrugged and sat Andromeda back down at the table. "Come on Annie. Don't scare them off."

"You're no fun."

Sam gave a small laugh. "It takes a little more than a clingy person to scare us."

"Well that's good because Dani-"

"Okay." Danielle covered Andromeda's mouth with her hand, blushing furiously. "What do you guys want to do? We have movies and games and Annie has video gam-ew!" she pulled her hand away from Andromeda's face and let the blonde go. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it's the best way to make you let go. And you're adorable when you're angry." Andromeda smiled smugly at her friend. "Anyway, as she was saying before I licked her hand, I have video games and we also have other stuff to do. So you know what ever you guys want to do."

Danielle wiped her hand on Andromeda's sleeve. "I have some homework I need to get done so…"

"We'll need to clean some things before we do anything else," Sam said. "We can do that while you get your homework done."

"Cool beans." Danielle cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. "Annie go get your homework."

"Don't want to do homework."

"Don't care. You need to do it so you don't fall behind. Again."

Andromeda rolled her eyes dramatically at the brunette and shuffled to the corner of the living room to get her backpack.

The boys picked up their duffle bags from the corner by the door and took out the guns they had stashed in them and their cleaning supplies. Danielle set the roll of paper towels at the end of the table and sat down opposite Sam next to her own backpack. For an hour they worked silently, the only noise coming from the scratch of pen on paper and the clicking of guns being pulled apart and reassembled.

What should have taken the girls at least half an hour, took them double that. Andromeda kept writing little innuendos and sliding them over to Danielle who would in turn blush and write something back and try her best to refocus on her homework. A few moments later Andromeda would slide the paper back with a stifled snicker. There would be another comment about how she was blushing and how Sam kept glancing at her and how Andromeda shipped it. Danielle would blush again, roll her eyes, write that she *needed* to get her homework done, and send it back. Andromeda would make some odd comment about how she was bored and wanted to play with the guns too or play a video game against Dean and see if she could kick his ass at it. Danielle snickered and shook her head, ignoring the note and then she'd turn back to her homework.

For the most part, the boys stayed focused on their work. Sam would glance up at the sound of sliding paper and see Danielle blushing and Andromeda snickering and wonder what they could be talking about. Dean would glance up, raise an eyebrow, glance at his brother, and then turn back to cleaning his weapons.

When Andromeda got her assignments done-the ones that were super easy because she and Danielle already knew all about Greek Mythology, she pushed her papers away and stretched.

"Well that was tedious." She looked over at Dean as he was putting his final gun back together. "Can we play a game now? And eat ramen?"

Sam huffed a small laugh and smiled as he put the cleaning supplies away. "What's ramen?"

The girls froze. Andromeda's eyes widened with horror. Danielle looked over at the hunters slowly. "What," they questioned in unison.

"What's ramen," Sam repeated, and Dean frowned.

"Why is it such a big deal that we don't know what ramen is?"

"Wait, wait, _wait_." Andromeda stood up and turned to face them. "You don't know what ramen is? Have either of you gone to college?"

Sam went silent.

"He did. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's like, the cheapest type of food you can get. Ideal for any struggling college student. Come, I show you." Andromeda pulled Dean into the kitchen.

Danielle scooted over to sit next to Sam. "Hey, you okay?"

Sam nodded and tried to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… a lot of memories. Sorry." He looked at her and smiled this time.

Danielle smiled and stood up. "Would you like some ramen?"

"Sure."

The rest of the day passed without much of a problem. They played Monopoly, which Sam won and Andromeda threw a hotel piece at him, and _Lord of the Rings _Risk, which Dean and Andromeda dominated and argued over who actually won since neither of them could take over anymore land and Mordor was constantly switching hands. Danielle made some hot chocolate and heated up the rest of the apple pie from the night before to appease the two blonds. Sam helped her make dinner while Andromeda and Dean put _The Fellowship of the Ring_ back in the DVD player so they could finish it.

As the movie began to wind down, Danielle and Dean got in a heated discussion about whether Boromir was actually corrupt or if he was just misunderstood. Sam and Andromeda conceded that he was really only misunderstood, and that he should have lived, to which Dean declared mutiny and said that he was taking Danielle's mattress with him when they left. The apparent offense was soon forgotten when Danielle put _The Two Towers _in and they started talking about the Battle of Helms Deep and how Haldir shouldn't have died, and how Legolas-as much as Danielle adored him-should have been able to kill the orc that ended up blowing up the wall. When Danielle brought up how she wished that Grima hadn't died and how he was just misunderstood, Dean covered her face with a pillow and then pulled a blanket over her head, stating that she wasn't allowed to say anything anymore.

Sam and Andromeda watched with amusement from either side of the couch. As soon as it was time for the City of Rohan to empty however, Danielle fell asleep, ending up on Sam's shoulder, and Sam seemed to have done the same as his head rested on Danielle's.

Andromeda reached over Dean and poked her friends side so she startled awake, which woke the taller hunter as well. The blonde dragged Danielle off the couch, bid the boys good night, and then dragged the half asleep brunette to the bedroom. Dean teased Sam about it until the latter pushed him off the couch and told him to go to bed.


End file.
